Tears of The Moon
by Majokai Yukiko
Summary: Set before cannon. There's a new student in school. The second chapter of the Kira/Katoh Arc.
1. The New Student

Tears of The Moon

By Majokai Yukiko

_In an ancient Indian legend, pearls were said to be tears of the moon. Therefore they were often looked upon as unnatural and an ominous sign of disaster..._

"Oi, you guys see Katoh anywhere?" Youji looked around the school canteen, his eyes searching for a certain blond. The group of students shrugged their shoulders and walked away, ignoring the infamous school gangster. 

It was a normal school day in Anglican Catholic Institution, a couple of weeks since the school term started and by then, Youji and his posse had made a name for themselves. They were the group of year 1 students whom even the year 3 had not dared to go near. They smoke, gamble, and play truant as and when they feel like it, so much so that the teachers had not even bothered to keep track of their attendance record. The only reason that prevented them from quitting school altogether was that they had a limited amount of pocket money and no matter how you look at it; it was always more tempting to go to school than to stay at home. 

Fuck, Youji cursed under his breath. "If that twerp decides to give school a miss without telling me, I'm gonna..."

"Gonna do what?" A voice chirped from behind him. The red haired teenager jumped slightly, meeting a pair of bright blue eyes behind him. Katoh smirked at his friend's response and stalked off in their other direction. 

"Damnit, Katoh! Where were you the entire morning?" Youji ran ahead to catch up with his friend, muttering something unprintable as he did so.  If Katoh had not been part of his gang of friends, he would have no hesitation in hitting those teeth of his out. "Answer me!"

Katoh raised his hands up to his sides, palms facing upwards in a casual gesture. 

"Why do I need to tell you?" They were already out in the back garden of the school, their shoes forming a squishing sound as they made contact with the wet mud. 

"Katoh..."

"Oh fine, there's a new transfer student in school today. Heard that he is quite cute, the girls, including those in the upper levels are crazy over him. Wears specs, looking like a nice little mummy's boy who will piss in his pants and cry over the monster under his bed."

"So?" Youji sighed, arms akimbo. Sometimes his friend just have got this irritating way of speaking in riddles. "If he's a girl, I might be interested. Nay, I'm not a fag."

"Is sex all you could think about?" Katoh snapped, the grin on his face betraying what he really felt. The two kept walking on. 

"That newcomer likes to read, a big bookworm. But there's one good thing about him, " The blond paused for a moment for effect before continuing. "He's goddamn filthy rich."

"Ah-ha!" Youji replied, finally seeing the light in things. If this new guy was really like how Katoh had described him, they could jolly well exhort some money from the poor kid and get the hell out of school and have fun in the games arcade. 

"Glad you got it." Katoh suddenly stopped in his steps, causing the man behind to crash into him. "There he is." Youji rubbed his nose in a growl and followed the direction Katoh was pointing at.

There, sitting under a tree, was indeed a young man absorbed deep into the book he was reading. His long fringe fell freely over his eyes, some of it even falling over his spectacles. His black hair was neatly cropped, ending just right at his neck. His school uniform was properly tucked in, straightly pressed to look just right for the first day in school. As if noticing someone else's presence, he carefully placed a bookmark between the pages of his book and looked up. 

His gray eyes were neutral, but at the same time holding a wise look in them that was not suitable for his age, yet holding the ability for one to drown into those depths and not want to get up. Youji and Katoh suddenly realized the reason for the girls' infatuation with him before even knowing his name. If they were female, they might have reacted in the same way too. 

The new student reached out his hand to remove his glasses, wiping them on the cloth of his trousers before folding them to be kept in his shirt pocket. Katoh stopped his examination and approached the boy. 

"So, you are the new student huh?"

A nod.

"And do you know that you are darn popular among the chicks?"

Another nod. 

"Hey, stop being so quiet." Katoh yelled, feeling his limited patience slipping away like sands in an hourglass. 

"You didn't ask me to speak." The boy answered curtly, totally unaffected by a danger of being beaten up so blatantly being displayed in front of him. 

"You--" Katoh held his tongue and decided to go on a safer approach. "What's your name?" 

"My name currently is Kira. Kira Sakuya." Kira replied. 

"Currently? You mean you used to have another name?" Youji walked up to the two and leant an arm over Katoh's shoulders, utterly amused by Kira's queer answer. 

"I used to. We all used to. I think there was a point in time when people call me Kenji. But that was at least a century ago. Meiji era." 

Blue eyes widened for a moment, before their owner burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, his first motive of exhorting money completely forgotten. 

"Interesting fellow you are, Kira Sakuya! My name is Katoh, and that's all you have to know. And this..." Katoh jabbed a finger at the redhead beside him. "Is Youji."

"That's all you have to know too." Youji chipped in. 

"Aa..." Kira gave his newfound friends a smile as a gesture of acceptance. "Not willing to give your entire name, I see. I'm looking forward to unravel the mystery."

"So we've got a Sherlock Holmes in here." Katoh grinned smugly.

"No, just Detective Kira-sama. By the way, you guys know any fun places around here? I just got moved to this area and I really don't want to have any lessons today."

"You've got any money to spare?" Youji asked.

"We could go home and ask from my old man. Wanna go now?" 

Katoh threw one arm across Kira's shoulders and led him out of the school gates. "Where's your school bag?" He inquired, looking at the empty ground around the tree. 

"I didn't bother to bring one. Not when I am planning to skip school even before you guys came along."

+++

"Sakuya! Ain't you supposed to be in school right now? And what are you doing with my wallet?" Kira Sakuya threw a backward smirk at his father, waving a bunch of notes in his hands and walked out of the door towards his waiting friends. 

"Here!" Kira threw the bundle to Katoh and waited for the other two to lead him to their afternoon activities. The blond stared at the money Kira had just thrown him, amazed that the young man could just treat this great an amount of money like trash when it could meant a week's allowance for both him and Youji together. 

He gave Kira a questioning look, only to be returned with an equally puzzled one as the trio made their way towards the centre area of town. 

"Hey, Katoh, where's Kasumi? Had not been seeing her around for quite some time." Youji asked his friend. 

"Kasumi?" Kira raised an eyebrow at the name he could not recognize. "Who's that?"

Katoh gave a cocky grin and led the gang into the games arcade. "My girlfriend. Have you heard of the saying 'parting makes the heart grow fonder'?" And stopped start on his steps all of a sudden. 

"KASUMI!!" A girl in school uniform bolted upright at the sound of her name, breaking away from the kiss with this other youth from Katoh's school. 

"Katoh," she exclaimed, from both shock and fear. "What are you doing here?" 

Katoh stormed his way towards the pair and gave the man a punch across the jaw. 

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that question." He yelled at the top of his voice, not caring who would hear him while continue raining punches on the stranger. He struggled slightly as he felt himself being pulled away by a pair of strong arms and was being held in an arm lock. The young man he had beaten regained his footing and wiped the trail of blood from the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

The young man walked up to Katoh, staring at the gangster before spitting at him. 

"Ha, you think you're so great! Stay away from my chick, you heard me, motherfucker?!" The statement was punctuated with a punch from him. Youji muttered something under his breath and made a move to approach the group, only to be stop by Kira's hand on his shoulder. 

"Kira?" The said individual ignored Youji and made his own way towards the group. 

"I don't understand what is this all about, but I want you to let go of my friend right now." Kira took the time to remove his watch from his wrist and pulled it in his pocket. 

"And why should I--" The once haughty teenager widened his eyes in fear as he felt pressure closing in on his throat. His companion quickly let go of Katoh to attack Kira from behind, rewarded only by an elbow aimed straight at his nose. 

Kira dropped his hold when he saw his friend freed. Hauling the now unconscious Katoh off the ground, he gathered him in his arms and walked out of the arcade, leaving a crowd to marvel at the what little mess the fight had cause, so unlike the usual cases in there. 

+++

Continue to Chapter 2

Synopsis:

Katoh debated with his growing attraction towards Kira. Kira met Setsuna and started their strange friendship. Meanwhile, there was a dark angel haunting his dreams. 

©Copyright 2001 Majokai Yukiko  
This fanfiction is an original work of the author, although the characters belongs to Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary©. 

Please seek permission before archiving. All Rights Reserved


	2. Metallic Sanctuary

Tears of The Moon | Chapter 2

An Angel Sanctuary Fanfiction by Majokai Yukiko

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of those involved. 

Pairing: Kira x Katoh for this arc. 

Warnings: Shounen ai

Just some things to say to my readers: 

Mara: O_o Scary….alright alright…my lazy ass is up…^^"

Ouroboros: Hate to disappoint you, but this story is not just about Kira and Katoh…(they are my favorite pairing too!!). Just that this arc is. But considering the speed at which I write…guess this arc is going to last a long long while. 

Golden_flame4: Thanks! You are always so supportive of my fics!! ARIGATOU!!

Lucifiel: Oh…no wonder your eyes are so sharp. Well…when I posted, there was some screw up with the MS Word system (that explains the ridiculously horrendous spelling). That's why I took it down and post again. Gomen for removing your reviews together with it. 

Ahhh!!!: Twin brothers? Where? What?

Kia: Heh~! Here's the continuation then~!

_In an ancient Indian legend, pearls were said to be tears of the moon. Therefore they were often looked upon as unnatural and an ominous sign of disaster..._

Katoh rubbed his eyes painfully as he struggled against consciousness. For a moment with his eyes closed, he could imagine himself at home a few years back, lying in those soft sheets in his own bedroom. 

Wait a minute; he was not in his own room or any recognizable room for that matter. 

The blonde teenager got up slowly, his head throbbing like it was split apart in many places. Where am I? He asked himself. 

The room was too brightly lit for a cheap motel. And of course, the lack of the smell of decay and musk in the air told every pore of him that he was in somebody's bedroom. A girl? Probably not. The décor in the room was too metallic for it to belong to a girl. 

An electronic guitar sat neatly on its metal stand at the corner, perfectly in sync with the rest of the room. The computer table was made out of metal, the bookracks were made out of metal, the wardrobe was made out of metal and every other furniture in the room was also made out of metal. It was as if whomever that pick the furniture wanted to be detached from the rest of the house with a cold façade. 

Just like him. 

Katoh winced slightly when the sunlight from outside bounced off the metal surface of the table and straight into his eyes. Instinctively he turned his head to the side, his eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of the only object of love in the room. 

A photo frame. 

He picked it up, only to have it snatched away immediately. 

"While you are in my room, try keeping your hands off my things." Kira Sakuya swept his wet hair away from his face. I should really cut this irritating fringe off someday. He thought, but quickly decided against it. Cutting it would mean conforming, it would also mean giving the old man a false hope that his son would change for the better someday. But no, there was no way he was going to do that. Not in this lifetime. 

"Sorry…" Katoh wondered about what had possessed him to apologize. But that brief cold fury in Kira's eyes had scared him, and attracted him at the same time. That flame in those eyes had held deep dark secrets, painful mysteries that should be left alone. But like all mysteries, it tempted everyone else to try to unravel the truth, and to suffer terribly for it later. 

"It's okay. How are you feeling?"

"Try getting yourself tied on the train tracks and ran over a couple of times, then YOU tell me how you are feeling."

"Like shit but not dead." Kira grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lighter off his study table and held it out to the man on his bed. 

"Not that this will do you any good. But for now, I guess that's what you want." Katoh looked up. Those eyes, it had to be those eyes. 

The blonde man reached out his hand, but instead of taking the cigarettes, it was Kira's wrist that he grabbed first, tentatively then desperate, as if afraid to let go. 

Perhaps, somewhere in his soul, Katoh realized this young man would be his lifesaver, the float to keep him alive through the worst times. Or perhaps, he realized that this man would hold the power to let him live, to let him die. Was it fear, admiration or lust, Katoh had no idea. But he knew, he needed someone, and even if it means following him to hell, Katoh would not hesitate. 

Off to meet the world.

***

Kira looked at the photo frame in his hand with mixed emotions. It was all a lie, he thought as he replaced the photo frame back onto the bedside table. It was a lie that he had been living in, it was this lie that he chose to suffer with. 

***

"Yue-chan? I heard that you got into a fight with some people at the arcade. Glad you are all right, you've got me and mother so worried!" The girl in school uniform exclaimed.  

Katoh held back the impulse to smile at his sister in gratitude and love. 

"What about Dad?" The blond spat, the bitterness and contempt for his father evident in his tone. 

His sister lowered her eyes, not knowing what to say. What could she say? Could she say that their father had tried stopping her when she wanted to bring Yue home personally? Could she say that their father actually asked if…if…

"Did he ask if I was dead yet?"

Katoh's mocking voice broke her reverie, asking exactly what she refused to say. 

Speechless, she waited. Waiting for her brother to answer his own questions. He knew the answers, but unlike her, he had accepted them. Perhaps he was braver than she was. 

"Go home." 

"Huh?" She looked up, confused. 

"I'm staying here tonight and will go straight to school tomorrow. Don't worry…nee-san…" 

The young woman brightened visibly at the endearment. She smiled. 

"Okay then. Take care of yourself, Yue-chan."

***

"I didn't say I'd let you stay, Katoh Yue."  Kira was sitting on his chair, turning the guitar when Katoh entered the room. 

"I know, I'd go to the park, or the nearest 24 hour store later." Katoh slumped down wearily on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light in the room. 

"I didn't say I wouldn't let you stay either." Kira retorted, not even bothering to look up. "Bravery isn't about acceptance, Katoh." 

"I know."

"Stand up against fate, that's what courage is all about."

"I know."

Kira cast a look over at his friend, and bent over his chair to turn on his amplifiers. 

The crazy, irregular drumming of an electric guitar, and the silent heart wrenching pains of youth soon drowned the whole neighborhood out, late into the night. 

©Copyright 2003 Majokai Yukiko  
This fanfiction is an original work of the author, although the characters belongs to Kaori Yuki's Angel Sanctuary©. 

Please seek permission before archiving. All Rights Reserved


End file.
